


The Wyvern Prince

by Silmarwen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death in Flashback, Character Death in first chapter, DimiclaudeBdayWeek2020, Immortal Byleth, Immortal Claude, M/M, Manakete Claude, Modern Setting, Non-Binary Byleth, POV Alternating, Reincarnation, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Supernatural Elements, University/College, spoilers for claude's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmarwen/pseuds/Silmarwen
Summary: It's been a long time since the War of Unification united Fódlan, ages since Claude was last among men. He figures it's finally time to return to society, attending the university built in Garreg Mach monastery's memory.It's there he decides to take a step forward, and if he pulls Dimitri's reincarnation along for the ride, who's to stop them.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 65
Kudos: 148





	1. Ocean

_“Claude.” The Golden Deer house leader snapped his head up from the book resting open before him; mind drawn from the pages he was once reading like a man starved. Though he’d commonly joke he was starved, starved to know more when anyone asked why he read so much. He turned to the voice of the young prince who whispered his name._

_“Yes, Your Princeliness?” Claude smiled to him as he pushed the book covering more mundane history points of the Alliance away from him as he tried to mask a yawn behind stretching._

_“There’s a promise I’d like to make between us.” There was a slight shakiness in Dimitri’s voice as he spoke that got his interest._

_“A promise, you say?” He smiled back at his fellow house leader, a smile more relaxed then many have ever seen on his face._

Claude’s eyes shot open to the sharp feeling of cold water splashing over his bare feet, yanking him from the depths of an ancient memory. The melody of the crashing waves fill his ears as he takes a deep breath, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweater as the chilly wind from the ocean breeze sends a shiver down his spine.

“Things were so simple back then.” He sighs, remembering how easy things were during his academy days. He lets his mind drift again to the last time that promise was mentioned, as well as the last time he spoke to Dimitri.

_Gronder field was covered in blood, the scent of death hanging heavy in the air. Claude stood over someone he once thought dead, soon to true. Faerghus’ prince gasped for air on his back, spears pierced into him as the ground under him soaked red with blood._

_“Dimitri.” Claude contained the sob threatening to escape his throat as he knelt down, Dimitri’s death mere seconds away. Nothing could be done to save him. Though given the madness he showed on the battlefield, chasing after Edelgard as if on a quest for the dead, one would say death is a more peaceful end over forcing him to continue living._

_“C…” In the deafening silence, a faint voice called out for Claude. He leaned in, knowing this would likely be Dimitri’s final words._

_“I’m here, Dima.” The small nickname passed his lips, laced with pain and sorrow. Claude wished he could do more. But at least he can grant Dimitri the peace of being present when he passes._

_“Clau..” Dimitri’s voice choked in his throat as he gasped for air. “S-Sorry.” A brief look of clarity washed over his face, so close to death’s door. “I broke….m-my promise…”_

With a groan Claude feels incredibly tempted to jump into the cold waters. “Didn’t need to remember that, brain.” His complaint is met with another wave swelling over his feet, soaking the bottom of his pants.

His eyes fall on the horizon after taking a few steps back, away from the incoming tide. “It’s been a long time Dima.” A small, sad smile phases over Claude’s face. “I miss you. I miss everyone really. I miss Hilda’s laziness, Lorenz’s high and mighty tone, Marianne’s soft voice, the expression Ignatz used to make when he painted, Leonie and Raphael training until their stomachs complained and Raphael ate all the food in the dining hall, Lysithea getting angry at me for teasing her, Cyril giving us all the stink eye when we interrupted him, Teach fishing too late into the night that they fell asleep on the dock.” Claude can’t help but laugh at the far more pleasant memories filling his head now.

The laugh fades along with his smile, a distant look overtaking his expression. “But everyone’s dead now, naturally.”

As a child Claude’s father told him of their manakete bloodline, diluted over the many generations in the Almyran royal family. But due to the crest in Claude’s body from his mother’s Fódlan side, his manakete blood was far stronger than anyone has seen in years. At the academy he had difficulty hiding the small scales that covered his skin and the point of his ears. During the war it became worse, at times making his skin feel as if it were on fire, trying to ripe him apart. It was only with Seteth and Flayn’s help that he was able master keeping it from his friends and allies.

Even after mastering his manakete nature, he’s now stuck with the biggest downside from it being so strong in his body. A near immortal body means outliving his loved ones, watching the world change around him and feeling so separated from it. Following Flayn’s advice he slept for the last hundred years, only waking up a few weeks ago. It felt wasteful at the time, but watching the lives of humans flicker and go out constantly around him drained him beyond belief.

“Khalid!” He turns up to see Flayn calling to him from the road, a beat-up jeep parked behind her with Seteth waiting inside.

“I’m coming.” He replies, forcing a grin back on his face. He doesn’t put much effort into masking how he really feels, but he has no reason to hide his feelings from either of them really. He learned that during the first two hundred years together. But it’s a habit he’s never been able to completely break. “And I believe we agreed that I’d go by Claude this time.” He can’t help but tease her for the small slip up.

“Apologies Claude.” Flayn shouts back. No matter how many times he switches his name when integrating back into society, Flayn always calls him by the wrong name. He’s never really harsh about it though, it’s comforting in a way and at times he thinks she does it intentionally.

Claude sighs, pensively glancing back to the ocean, thinking again of the dead Faerghus prince. “I regret being unable to save you during the war all those years ago. I wonder how you’d react to everything now though, to how much has changed in the world today from our time.” The crashing waves and gulls cawing are all the answer his question gets before he turns to make his way to the waiting jeep.

Flayn fusses over him on her tip-toes, treating him like a younger sibling now then a man who was once the King of Almyra.

“Are you sure about this?” Seteth asks as the jeep starts with a loud, jarring rumble. All three of them exchange a look. They really need to convince Byleth to sell the antique and actually buy a new car, not something they spotted on the side of the road. Again.

Claude grins, leaning back in the backseat as he tries to disperse Seteth’s concern, an impossible task he knows. “I’ll be fine. Posing as a university transfer student is useful in learning about the changes in the world and I’m always up for seeing if there’s anything new for me to learn anyways. I’m more surprised you caved so quickly to let Flayn become a student this time.”

Seteth grumbles as he pulls onto the road. “Byleth and Flayn forced my hand on that. She promised to behave and since you, Byleth and I will be there, I decided to allow it.” Seteth doesn’t see them both roll their eyes in the backseat but he scowls anyways. “Claude, I’m holding you responsible if anything happens to her when you’re nearby.”

“Hey, you need to stop being so overprotective.” He mockingly groans, giving the driver’s seat a little kick as Flayn laughs. Seteth glances back, glaring as if he could set Claude aflame with his mind, something Claude joked about back at the academy with Hilda.

“I’m excited to hear Byleth is teaching again.” Flayn quickly changes the subject, clapping her hands together as the car jerks to the side when Seteth remembers he has to pay attention to the traffic on the highway.

“Any plans to teach as well Seteth?” Claude asks as he absentmindedly runs his fingers over his jaw, taking in the bristle of his beard. _I’m going to have to shave_. He decides. It’ll help him look more like a student, with his eternal baby face. Maybe he’ll go back to his old braid as well, or possibly spice it up a little.

“Yes, I am. Rhea will be observing things from her shelter as per usual.”

Claude nods, happy to have finally convinced Rhea a few hundreds of years back to take a step away from the business of humans and just observe. The world handles matters better without any nabatean involvement trying to manipulate things behind the scene.

“Khalid,” Flayn speaks up. “Are you still sure about this? Father says that according to the student list…” Her voice fades as she stops herself from continuing.

“I’ll be fine. I’m interesting in see how much everyone has changed.” He smiles, a thrill of excitement at seeing everyone possibly happier, growing up in hopefully a safer environment then in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude's ready to re-integrate into society and go back to school. How will it go? :3c


	2. Cold and Warmth

Garreg Mach University, one of the most prestigious universities in all of Fódlan, named after the monastery at the top of the mountain beside the city the university is located. The university was built as a memorial to the Officer’s Academy that was run at the monastery, and it’s been rated the number one university in the country. For the first few years the classes ran at the monastery itself, but moved to the newer university campus to preserve the historic value of the older structures. There was also a claim that trying to build at such heights and with such limited space was impossible atop the mountain. As a result moving the facilities to the city at the base of the mountain was easier and more cost effective in the long run.

Dimitri remembers visiting the monastery during his orientation over two years ago. It is a campus tradition to tour through the old monastery, both during the day and night. The grounds are still in good condition after all, as the Church of Seiros still welcomes visitors who wish to pray and practice their faith at the cathedral.

Sylvain, a year ahead of Dimitri and leading his tour group, joked that sometimes the ghosts of dead faithful are seen roaming the monastery at night. Felix and Ingrid silenced his nonsense by pushing him into the lake before Dimitri could stop them. Back then that was like a premonition over what trouble Sylvain would constantly get them in.

Jumping into the campus pond is tempting right now, Dimitri finds. He’s a little bit into the first term of his third year and he’s still never ready for the summer heat wave.

Maybe it’s because he’s from Faerghus, but summer around the campus always makes Dimitri feel like he could melt even sitting in the shade as he’s doing right now, trying to read up on the War of Unification for one of his upcoming midterms.

The history of the world has always appealed to Dimitri, that’s why it’s the field of study he’s basing his honors on, along with a minor in mathematics. Even as early as elementary school he was drawn to history books, particularly those covering the War of Unification. That’s why he finds Professor Eisner’s course covering the year after the war came to an end so fascinating. Sometimes they speak of it as if they were there even.

Today, he’s been forced to move from his usual spot in the library to sit under a tree outside, trying to take advantage of the marginal breeze running through the campus. Of course this wouldn’t be necessary if the library’s ac unit wasn’t broken, for the third year in a row. He’ll file a request with maintenance tonight, again.

Sitting by the campus pond, he glances at the water filled with small fish, the water rippling slightly as some geese and ducks swim leisurely around before he takes a drink from his water bottle (it’s starting to run low though). He forces himself to focus on the current passage in his text covering the fate of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, praying he doesn’t suffer from heat stroke at this rate.

“After the death of the kingdom’s last prince, the Blaiddyd line ended and Faerghus fell into a period of uncertainty and turmoil after the remaining Imperial forces was driven from their lands following the defeat of Nemesis by the Alliance.” He reads aloud, leaning back and sighing before reaching over for another swig.

“The fall of Faerghus. The fall of Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.” Just mentioning the prince’s name sends a strange shiver down Dimitri’s spine. This is the other reason for his fascination with that war in particular. Every time he hears about it, there’s always this feeling in his gut that he can never shake that goes deep down to his core. He shares the same first and last name with the last Faerghus prince, and growing up there’s always been jokes among his friends that they’re all reincarnations of people mentioned about in their history books covering the war.

Even though, the late prince wasn’t his only fascination. He always found Khalid’s history, the Almyran king who was also known as Claude von Riegan, the Master Tactician who led the Alliance to victory during the war extremely compelling, reading all the analysis covering his history. Sylvain once teased him that he had a crush.

Either way, there’s some link between Khalid and Prince Dimitri. Some theories, based on old letters between Khalid and Hilda Valentine Goneril, hinted at some form of relationship between the two during their years at the academy.

Just as he’s ready to move onto the next paragraph, there’s a loud splash followed by someone cursing over by the pond. Looking up he sees someone standing knee deep in the water, reaching around for something.

“Do you need help?” He asks, standing and letting out a groan at how heavy the hot air feels. Dimitri finds himself tempted to just dive into the water to cool off and help at the same time.

The person tenses before he turns to him and Dimitri immediately finds himself awestruck by how radiant his green eyes seem to shine in the sunlight. There’s sweat dripping down his tanned skin and the water on his arms glisten in the sunlight as he straightens his back. He has a braid of brown hair hanging down the left side of his head while the rest of his hair is contained within a yellow, green and grey headscarf. 

“Everything alright?” Dimitri asks again, worried he’s already messed up. He’s been told he’s not good at interacting with others.

The boy’s mouth opens and closes a few times, and Dimitri finds himself feeling just as stunned. A feeling in his gut seems to tighten for a moment, fading just as quickly as it started when the other man shakes his head, taking a deep breath as he collects himself.

“It’s okay. I just tripped on my way to class and dropped my calculator and notebook in the pond.” He chuckles to himself and Dimitri’s heart skips at the sound of his voice, startling himself at how easily he’s taken with his voice. “I can handle this. You seemed busy reading anyways.”

Dimitri shakes his head. “No, I was trying to study but this heat,” he waves his hand as if the muggy air is visible around him, “I can barely think anymore out here and the library’s ac hasn’t worked in years.”

There’s a joyful sound as his companion starts laughing harder, buckling over and almost falling in the water as he holds his sides. “They’d leave something like that broken for so long? And this heat isn’t even that bad yet. You’re going to die in a month at this rate.” The snorting sound he’s making sends Dimitri’s heart soaring even higher. How can someone laugh so adorably?

“I-I can’t help it!” Dimitri trips over his words, embarrassed at his weakness to the heat. He tries to save face by reaching down to grab the calculator that is definitely broken now. “Faerghus is never warm enough to wear t-shirts and shorts even in the summer.”

“Faerghus, by the goddess, I’d become a solid block of ice there I’m sure of it.” The boy grins, taking his calculator from him with a smile. “I’m Claude by the way, thanks for helping then.” He introduces himself, offering his free hand. “I’m a transfer student on my third year of a double major in chemistry and anthropology.”

Dimitri takes his hand to shake. There’s a warm jolt when their skin touches. “I’m Dimitri, honoring in history with a minor in mathematics.” He hopes he’s not smiling too much, or blushing too hard. Maybe if Claude asks, he can at least pass off the blushing as a result of the heat.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Dimitri. And again, thanks for helping.” Claude gives him a wink, his voice light as he releases Dimitri’s hand and starts fumbling with his soaked notebook, hopefully less of a lost cause than his calculator.

Dimitri shakes his head, flinching when water hits him from Claude’s vicious shaking. “I didn’t really help that much.” He thinks for a moment, glancing down to where they’re both standing in the water. Claude’s sneakers are likely coated in mud and soaked through while he had already removed his sneakers and socks earlier to cool his feet off.

“You still helped.” Claude replies, still shaking his book when Dimitri steps away. There’s a quizzical look on his face when he rejoins him a few seconds later on the grass.

Dimitri places his boots down and offers Claude his hand. “Here, use my sneakers. I can only imagine how bad it’ll be walking around with yours soaked. And don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I have an extra pair in my dorm room and it’s nearby.” A little lie but they’ve just met, so there’s no way Claude will know that his dorm is actually on the other side of the campus.

Claude glances from the shoes to Dimitri, mulling over his offer. He almost looks ready to reject it but stops, closing his mouth and tapping his finger to his chin before smiling, as if he’s realized something. “Alright, I’ll take up your offer. How about we meet again tomorrow so I can return them to you?” He suggests in turn, stepping out of the water and sitting down to start taking off his sneakers while waiting for Dimitri’s reply. His sneakers are caked in a layer of mud and whatever else is contained in the grime at the bottom of the pond.

Claude’s proposal fills Dimitri with a strange sense of excitement at the thought to being able to see him again. “Tomorrow? I can do that.” He answers maybe a tad too fast. “How about we meet up here at noon?”

“That sounds like a plan then.” Claude laughs, shaking his feet dry the best he can before slipping on Dimitri’s shoes and collecting his wet things. Standing back up, he turns to him, sending him another wink. “Just remember to not melt before I arrive. See you then Dimitri.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Dimitri waves as Claude walks off, now alone and bare footed beside the pond, likely looking very foolish to everyone else.

_Goddess, I think I just made a fool of myself._ He thinks, moving over to his discarded textbook, picking it up as he goes over what just happened in his head. “Claude.” He whispers to himself, finding something bubbling deep inside. Something happy but there’s also something else there, something he can’t name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri isn't the smoothest person but he is very kind and honest and that's what counts.


	3. Braids

Sitting in the library by himself, Claude finds his mind drifting as he fiddles with his braid, not even bothering to really read over the chemistry formulas in the text in front of him. Two month, it’s been two month since Claude’s first encounter with Dimitri by the campus pond and he’s stuck between a state of childish glee and ready to scream at the top of his lungs while trying to not scare Dimitri away. Being immortal is a curse right when interacting with everyone else’s reincarnations.

The constant murmuring of other students studying and quietly chattering among themselves keeps his mind attentive, hearing even the faintest gossip with his sharp hearing. Sounds to be some gossip about Sylvain, who’s already made a name for himself during his first year by sleeping around. Though his childhood friends starting the year after were able to curb him from making the rumors worse and even get him to nearly stop sleeping around. Of course Dimitri, Felix and Ingrid are keeping him in line, just like old times.

He’s still yet to meet them properly only running into them for a few minutes here and there. He and Dimitri so far only meet once or twice a week for study sessions, thought they do message each other a lot. Both of them are either busy with club activities, studying for tests or working on essays, making it hard to hang out for fun. Claude doesn’t really need to study of course but he’s not going to drag down Dimitri’s grades so he’ll make do with this.

Moving to the next page of his text, his hand moves from his braid to rubbing at his jaw, missing his old beard. He’ll never forget the first time he shaved it off and Flayn said without his beard he looks like he did during his academy days, like she’s any better with that eternal baby face of hers. The weight of the headscarf on his head reminds him that it’s the only thing hiding the point of his ears, hair too short to use like the others.

Claude’s mind wonders from the words on the page back to Dimitri again. It’s a common occurrence of late. He’s been enjoying his company, much more then he was expected, too much Seteth would say. He knows that Dimitri here isn’t the same Dimitri he knew all those years ago. He knows that it’s not a good idea to get close to him; he’ll only be a hindrance to him living a normal life, free of any connections to the past. After all, Claude is in a way, a manifestation of everyone’s past.

There’s something special about everyone’s reincarnations too. Everyone from the academy is here, thankfully growing up in completely different environments from back then. For one, Dimitri’s happier here. He and Edelgard are step-siblings who get along well. He hasn’t lost his father to an evil plot by the Agarthans. His life is so much freer now and being around Claude means there’s a risk he learns about his past life. What if Dimitri remembers everything? Can he even remember the past? Claude doesn’t want to risk hurting him. He’s already too attached to him and it hurts to know it’d be better for Dimitri if he put some distance between them.

Dimitri has his whole life ahead of him, what right does Claude have to step in like he belongs here. And then there’s always the risk he puts him in danger from people who could be after him. It’s been so long since that’s been an issue but Claude can never be sure there isn’t someone out there willing to hunt one of the last manakete alive.

Getting agitated with his current train of thought, Claude pulls out his tablet and starts working on one of his assignments instead of this farce of an attempt at studying. Hopefully writing a report on his last inorganic chemistry lab will work as a distraction from his spiralling thoughts.

It’s not working at all as he accidentally writes Dimitri’s name instead of dimethane. Maybe he should go talk to Byleth or Flayn about his conundrum. Claude knows his budding friendship with Hilda is also an option but she doesn’t know the truth about him and that would mean he’s either not giving her enough details or risks telling her too much. Byleth is the better choice in the end; they’ve always been great at listening and approaching problems with a level head. Except for fishing. What is it with nabateans and fish?

Caught up in his thoughts, Claude misses the sound of the chair across from him being pulled out and books gentle being placed on the desk. “Claude?”

He yelps in response, jumping in his seat and staring at a now startled Dimitri. In the distance he swears he can feel the librarian’s glare burning a hole in the back of his head.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Dimitri apologizes, smiling nervously at Claude as he sits down.

“It’s okay. I’m just a little jumpy.” Some habits never leave; sometimes they get worse in Claude’s case.

“I still feel bad for scaring you.” Dimitri sighs, glancing over at Claude’s textbooks. “Studying?”

“I put in an attempt. Now I’m working on a lab report to make progress in something at least. What about you? More history papers to write?”

Dimitri nods, looking a little bashful over how easily Claude figured it out. “Yeah, I have a report due next Monday.”

Claude smirks, leaning back in his chair. “Not everyone can slack but still ace their classes like Sylvain.”

Dimitri laughs, wincing when the librarian comes over to tell them to lower their voices, giving them both a frosty glare. Claude talks them out of any serious trouble, but he’s sure Dimitri is going to shrink back into his shell for a bit.

Claude finds himself smiling like a fool as Dimitri starts discussing Professor Hanneman’s recent lecture after a little prodding from him to assure him that it’s okay to still talk. He’s adorable with all his enthusiasm; the way his smiles, how sharp and clear his laughter is, even with him keeping his voice down. Dimitri’s happiness makes Claude feel like he’s back in the sky, riding on his old wyvern’s back above the Almyran coastline.

Falling in love never felt so simple, so safe before. Back at the academy, Dimitri had a calm air about him that he used to mask everything going on inside his head but no matter how close they got when they spent time in the library late at night together, Claude could never feel this relaxed around him. Falling in love all over again, even deeper this time, Claude is absolutely hopeless.

There’s a light tug on his braid while he’s busy being lost in his thoughts yet again, jolting Claude’s attention as he looks up and locks eyes with Dimitri, who’s lightly touching his dangling braid. There’s a deep red bush running over his pale cheeks as he leans in a little closer, the icy blue of his eyes sending Claude’s pulse racing as he freezes. His eyes shift to Dimitri’s lips and Dimitri notices, eventually pulling away with a quick motion, breaking eye contact.

“Like my braid?” Claude tries to make conversation, hoping to drive away the awkward atmosphere hovering between them as he twirls his braid in between his fingers. Dimitri almost just kissed him in the library and he’s torn between wanting to try again and rushing out to scream at the top of his lungs.

Dimitri makes a small hum in the back of his throat, staring down at his hands resting in his lap.

“Me too.” Claude murmurs before glancing at his phone. “Crap, you’re going to be late for your next lecture!”

They both work together to help Dimitri pack his bag in a rush before he runs out, apologizing to the librarian on the way.

Claude sighs, staring at the ceiling once he’s sure Dimitri’s out of the building. There’s no way he can get any work done now after that almost kissed. Maybe he should talk to Flayn instead. She’s always been a dreamer and a romantic.

What’s he saying? He’s not going to talk to anyone about his problems, another habit he’s never been able to drop. Frustratingly, he runs his fingers down his face, suppressing a groan.

Deciding it’s fruitless to stay any longer, he starts packing up himself. He doesn’t have any more classes today so a little relaxing in his room with a nice book and a nap sounds like a good way to repress all his problems without having to face them.

As he packs, he notices a small, worn out book sitting on the table where Dimitri’s stuff was.

“Did we miss this in the rush?” Claude asks himself as he picks it up to examine it. It doesn’t look like something he thinks Dimitri would carry around.

For such a worn out book, it’s also clear that it’s well loved. He turns it over in his hand, taking in the clear signs of care. It looks to be an old story book. As Claude takes in the title, he feels a pang of nostalgia strike him square in his chest.

“ _The Wyvern Prince_.” He mutters, hands trembling ever so slightly as he remembers a conversation he once had long ago with Seteth and Hilda back at the monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude, after so long, has in fact become more awkward.


	4. Fairytales

It was Dimitri’s seventh birthday when he Edelgard gave him the story book. She said that it was a favourite of hers and felt he’d love it too.

It was a copy of _The Wyvern Prince_ , an old fairy tale said to be written just after the end of the War of Unification _._

Dimitri has it pretty much memorized but never misses a chance to re-read it, finding comfort in the story whenever he was feeling down.

The story goes as such:

_When the wyvern prince was born, he was different from the other young wyverns. Because he was different, all the other wyverns avoided him, hated him._

_He never had friends as a result, and growing up lonely and hated made the young prince secretive, scheming to keep himself ahead of those who wished ill of him. He wore a smile to hide his pain from everyone._

_When he was a little older, he left one day for a place where no one knew him, eventually coming to an academy where he would learn among other young creatures destined to lead like him._

_Things were different but also the same, the wyvern prince never opened up to his classmates, even if deep in his heart his loneliness desired that friendship that was now closer than ever. Truthfully he was terrified of being hated again, so better to be guarded and keep everyone at arm’s reach instead._

_But slowly, unbeknownst to himself, he began to open up and learn to trust others. He made friends with the eagle princess and the lion prince, leaders of the other houses along with the house he lead. He felt welcomed with them, even if he still hid his deepest secrets close to his chest._

_He was happy for the first time in so long. He no longer felt lonely._

_But then war came and with it came death and despair. A sense of hopelessness where hope is hard to find bites at the wyvern prince’s heels wherever he went, trying to lead those who depended on him._

_And then the war was over, he was the only one who remained between himself and the princess and the prince. A different form of loneliness took hold of him, a loss he was never ready for._

_In his sadness, his friends who fought beside him came to his side, holding him close. Their warmth reminded the wyvern prince that he wasn’t alone anymore. And that the loss he feels will fade, even if it will never stop hurting._

_With a sad smile he made a promise to them and returned to the land of his birth, no longer alone and fueled by the friends he now had and the promise he made to those who died. The wyvern prince then went to become a king, strong and wise and no longer alone._

Scholars are fascinated with the story’s origins. It’s shrouded in mystery, with the only solid detail being its creation shortly after the War of Unification ended. The author is unknown and the art style is incredibly unique to the point that with every new publication cycle they only touch up the art over making new illustrations.

The story book is what eventually leads to Dimitri’s fascination with the War of Unification. There was always a deep connection with the prince in the story and as he got older Dimitri’s curiosity branched out into reading about the war many believed was referenced to in the story.

Even as an adult Dimitri still held onto his childhood copy of the book, his most precious treasure.

* * *

Dimitri looks through his backpack for the fifth time, unable to find his copy of _The Wyvern Prince_. Sylvain and Ingrid exchange a look as Felix groans loudly, leaning against the wall outside Dimitri’s dorm room.

“What’s wrong Dimitri?” Ingrid asks as she kneels beside him.

He snaps his attention to her, hoping his face isn’t showing the panic slowly overtaking him. “I just, I think I misplaced my copy of _The Wyvern Prince_.” He bites his lower lip, trying to ignore the deep feelings of shame. They’re his best friends, and while Sylvain might joke about it and Felix scowl from time to time when he mentions it, they all understand his sentimentality towards the book. They don’t look down on him for keeping it after all these years. Even if he knows this, it doesn’t get rid of the fear that still digs into his gut when he mentions it to them.

Sylvain speaks up from the doorway. “Where do you remember last having it?”

Dimitri glances around his room as he does his best to recall the last time he saw it. “I’m pretty sure I had it in my backpack yesterday.”

“When would you have likely misplaced it then?” Ingrid asks as Felix says something about going to the gym before stomping off. Sylvain chases after him after saying a quick farewell to them as Dimitri retraces what he did yesterday. The most likely place he could think he’d loss it is the library when he was studying with Claude.

“I might have an idea.” He sighs, trying to forget what almost happened during that incident as he feels his face begin to heat up.

Ingrid smiles, offering her hand to help him stand up. “That’s probably the best place to leave it honestly. They won’t throw it out and your name is written inside the cover.”

Dimitri groans, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. While she’s right, he still prefers having it with him and not risking people judging him over having it. “I’ll go look to see if they have it. I’ll update you on if I find it or not, so don’t bother waiting for me to arrive before you guys start our gym routine.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll keep my eyes open for it as well.” Ingrid reassures him as they both head out of the dorm.

They part ways as they walk past the dining hall. Dimitri makes a run for the library, hoping the book is still where he sat with Claude. Sadly when he checks, it’s not there. It was a small hope, very unlikely but a hope nonetheless.

Dejected he walks to the main desk, getting the attention of Flayn, currently working part-time as a library assistant. Dimitri’s not super familiar with her but she is one of Claude’s closest friends.

“Hello Dimitri!” Flayn greets him with her typically perky smile. “Did you need help with something today?” She asks, tapping the desk counter with her fingers, eager to assist in any possible way.

“Well, I was wondering if a copy of _The Wyvern Prince_ was found yesterday in the library.” He asks, noticing how her expression shifts from surprise to thinking before she moves to check what he assumes to be the lost-and-found bin.

“Hmmm, seems no one’s brought it to the lost-and-found. Do you remember if you were with anyone when you left it here?” The way Flayn asks and the overly bright smile on her face feels strange, like she’s excited about something he can’t quite put his finger on.

“I was with Claude.” Dimitri replies sheepishly.

“Then why not ask Claude if he’s seen it.” Flayn suggests cheerfully as she claps her hands together and hops a little on the balls of her feet.

Dimitri finds himself in agreement. “You’re right, thank you.” He moves to leave but Flayn speaks up before he’s out of earshot.

“I think I saw Claude near the pond on my way here earlier.” The look on her face gives off a proud energy, almost like a puppy. Dimitri thanks her again before leaving to find Claude. Hopefully he’s seen his book.

It’s odd though. He’s sure Claude would have at least messaged him if he saw it.

Claude is indeed sitting under the same tree Dimitri was when they first met. He seems to be focused on whatever is in his hands as Dimitri approaches him. The closer he gets the easier it is for him to make out the familiar story book, it’s his copy of _The Wyvern Prince_.

“Claude.” Dimitri calls out to him, not wanting to startle him like yesterday.

When Claude looks up to him, it feels like the air is sucked out of his lungs as his mouth hangs open.

There are the tell-tale sign of tears down the side of Claude’s face, his eyes distant and glassy as he holds Dimitri’s book close to his chest, as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

“Claude?” Dimitri repeats, kneeling beside him as Claude continues to stare back at him with that blank look, moving his mouth as if to say something but with nothing coming out. Slowly Dimitri reaches up and gentle touches Claude’s shoulder, hoping to help him with whatever has him so bothered. “Do you want me to take you to your dorm room?”

Claude gives him a slow nod, leaning into his touch, relaxing slightly. Dimitri finds his worry growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a title drop here folks, the title has been dropped.  
> Also, yes, I am indeed a sucker for fairytales.


	5. Comfort

Claude vaguely remembers something shortly after the war ended where Seteth and Hilda decided to make a children’s book based on both his life and the war. Claude supported the idea because it acted as a memorial to those who lost their lives, something free of judgement.

He never did read it. He’s sure he once promised to read it to Hilda at some point but never got around to it because he was too busy with his work as King in Almyra. He actually forgot the book existed after so long.

As a result, Claude wasn’t expecting much when he took the book Dimitri forgot back to his room, intending to return it to him the next day as a surprise, figuring it’d be a good excuse to see him again. And naturally for the surprise to work he doesn’t tell Dimitri about it. He wasn’t planning to read the book but the title kept nagging at something in the back of his mind, so he decided he could spare a read while waiting to catch Dimitri on his way to the gym with his friends.

It was a shock to his system, realizing the story was first, about his life and second, the story Seteth and Hilda wrote all those years back that he forgot. An incredible sense of loss overwhelmed him as he read it, remembering all the people he left behind, all his friends from back then, gone. They may be reborn now, but they’re different people, it’s not the same. Only a small tinge of nostalgia remains and he doesn’t want to burden them with his old attachments. But deep down he knows, he already is being a burden, he’s sure of it.

When Dimitri arrives, Claude’s already out of it. He nods absentmindedly as he lets Dimitri coax him onto his feet after mentioning something about taking him to his dorm room, to which Claude simply nods in understanding to.

The world feels distant as Dimitri starts leading him, his grip tight on the book. A part of Claude’s focus is drawn to the feeling of Dimitri’s hand holding his own, comforting as he decides to simply trust in the other man while he’s being swarmed with memories.

Claude thinks he hears a few greetings from time to time, maybe Ignatz and Mercedes, both expressing a hint of worry before Dimitri does his best to assure them everything’s okay.

“Dimitri, is everything alright?” Claude stiffens when he hears another voice he recognizes very well, Flayn. She’ll figure out something’s very wrong and try to help and the last thing he wants to do is draw her, Seteth and Byleth into his own failings.

Dimitri’s grip on his hand tightens for a moment and Claude’s body relaxes a tad. “It’ll be okay Flayn. I’m just taking Claude back to his dorm to get some rest.”

Claude knows she won’t be convinced with just that. Flayn won’t back down until she hears it from him personally.

“I’ll be fine, just suffering from a little exhaustion. I haven’t been getting a proper night’s sleep for a while now.” Claude cuts in, forcing his typical smile. Hopefully Flayn’ll buy it. Please? “Everything’s under control.”

“Hmmm,” Flayn seems to ponder it for a moment before smiling back, deciding to have faith in them both. “I’ll take your word for it Claude. Do relax and enjoy yourself. Dimitri, make sure he actually gets some rest.” She adds before saying her farewells and walking off.

The rest of the trek to Claude’s room is uninterrupted. He hands Dimitri his keys, watching him unlock his door as his mind starts drifting again to wyverns soaring in the sky and a field covered in blood. Moving inside once the door is unlocked, within a few minutes Claude finds himself sitting on his bed, knees close to his stomach as he cradles the book close to his heart.

Dimitri awkwardly glances around for a few seconds before sitting beside him. "Is everything okay?” He asks, voice kind and soft.

Claude glances over to him, holding his breath for a moment. Should he explain why he’s reacting like this to him? It’s too complicated to skip details to keep things vague. But he can’t risk Dimitri learning about his past life, he should never have risked being friends in the first place. Anxiously he moves his hand to tug slightly at his headscarf. His ears are still covered; his secrets aren’t out in the open just yet. The skin on his back itches and he’s sure if he looked in a mirror he’d see scales starting to creep over his skin, his ability to hide them weakening from the stress he’s under.

Apparently Dimitri’s been trying to talk to him all this time as he feels a hand on his shoulder. “Claude?”

Releasing a puff of air, he tries to relax his body a little, turning to face him. “I… I think I’ll be fine.”

“Claude, are you sure? I don’t mean to pry but,” Dimitri sighs, taking a moment to get his thoughts in order. “I’ve never seen you react like that to anything before Claude. It was a little terrifying.”

Claude finds himself leaning into Dimitri’s touch for a moment before he’s able to collect himself. He glances down at the book in his grip and dejectedly holds it to Dimitri. “Sorry. I just got… overwhelmed by something when I read this.”

Dimitri stares at the book, then to him before he slowly takes it back. Claude watches him shyly give it a look over. There’s a clear sag in his shoulders as he breaths out a sigh of relief at receiving it back. He must treasure that book. Claude’s not sure how he should feel about that revelation, a small peddle of joy pooling in his heart at the thought of Dimitri cherishing _his story_.

“That book.” Claude pauses, licking his lips thinking of the best way to dance around the subject while learning more from him. “It looks old but well cared for.”

Dimitri just nods, shifting slightly closer to him, letting Claude lean his head on his shoulder.

Claude sighs, feeling a little calmer in this new position. “How long have you had it?” He asks, resisting the urge to take Dimitri’s hand and lace their fingers together.

There’s a soft chuckle before Dimitri replies “Since I was a child. It’s one of my most treasured valuables.”

The smile on Claude’s face grows a little. “I’m impressed you’d still adore something like this after so long.”

Dimitri groans, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “It’s difficult to explain.”

“Try me.”

“Well… I’ve always felt a connection to the story since I was little.” Dimitri says, looking down as he gently runs his fingers over the cover. Claude’s thankful he’s not looking at him. He’s sure his expression would raise a question or two. “It’s difficult to really explain the deeper parts of it. I just… the wyvern prince was so lonely and I worry he still is.”

When the words leave Dimitri’s mouth the air in the room freezes.

_That doesn’t sound right._ Claude’s mind is racing. Dimitri shouldn’t have any memories of him and his loneliness to connect to the book at that age. But what he just said implies that he does remember something. Should he do nothing and hope this feeling just passes. 

After another tense moment of silence passes, Claude risks looking over to Dimitri, shocked to see his eyes wide, mouth agape in as much confusion as he feels.

“Dimitri?” Claude tries his best to remain calm, knowing he can’t wait for it to pass now.

There’s no reply as Dimitri’s body goes lax and he pitches backwards, his head threatening to slam into the wall. Claude moves catch him before he can receive any serious trauma to his head.

“Dimitri? Dima?” Claude’s doesn’t bother hiding distress in his voice anymore, body trembling as he pulls Dimitri close. There’s no normal explanation for Dimitri’s reaction and that realization plants a seed of fear deep in his gut. He moves them both so Dimitri’s head is resting in the nock of his shoulder, rubbing his back as he repeatedly whispers his name to him.

“Claude.” Dimitri’s voice is faint and muffled when he finally answers him and Claude feels a wave of relief wash over his body. But there’s something nagging him at the back of his mind, something sounds off in his voice.

“Dimitri, are you okay?” He asks as the other boy pulls away. Claude prepares to say something else but he falls silent when he locks eyes with Dimitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what could be happening? Check back here, tomorrow to find out.


	6. Promises

The air feels heavy with ethereal energy as Claude takes a nervous gulp. Dimitri gently cups his face with his hand, while his smile is calm, reassuring as Claude finds himself lost in his eyes in a way he wasn’t expecting.

Before where normally two icy blue eyes would stare back at him now there is an eerie glow to them and Dimitri’s right eye has taken on a milky white color compared to its usual blue, as if he were blind. His left eye stares back with such strength and sorrow it makes Claude feel weak, wishing he could look away from his powerful gaze.

“Claude, I’m sorry.” Dimitri whispers, his voice sounding deeper. Claude has a feeling deep down what’s going on but he’s not ready to face it, to speak of it.

“What are you talking about?” He asks instead, trembling a little under Dimitri’s hands.

Dimitri gives him a somber smile. “I broke my promise to you all those years ago. I left you behind.”

Wetting his lips with his tongue, Claude takes a few tries to say something, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to find the right words after having his worries confirmed. This is Dimitri from after the academy, from the time of the war, the Dimitri he failed to save all those years ago at Gronder. He remembered their promise. “Dima, if you broke your promise so did I.” He places his hands over Dimitri’s, giving them a small squeeze. “I couldn’t save you back at Gronder, I should have done so much more for you, even before that. I shouldn’t have believed the stories of your execution and actually went looking for you.”

It’s something Claude’s always imagined, his apology to the people he couldn’t save if he ever had the chance. To Dimitri, to Edelgard, to everyone else he lost over all these years. He knows better than to let the guilt get to him, but sometimes when he’s left to his own thoughts long enough, he can’t stop imagining what he’d say if he were given the chance. Getting trapped in the apologizes and then the _what ifs_ , what he could have done to save them instead, his failings.

In a strange way, he’s been preparing for this moment for a long time.

Dimitri just shakes his head, his somber smile not fading at all. “You have no reason to apologize Claude. It is not your fault that I died. Fate was not on my side.”

Claude nods slightly, a frown on his face deepening as he lets his hands drop to his side. There’s a chill on his cheeks when Dimitri pulls his hands away, reaching up for his headscarf. Claude tenses as he feels him remove it but doesn’t stop him, watching as he places the fabric on the bed before reaching up to gently stroke over the point of his ears.

“You’re still hiding your true self from people.”

“A little bit,” Claude chuckles weakly. “The world has changed so much. People don’t need to know there are immortal manakete living among them. It’s easier this way.”

He pauses and looks over Dimitri’s face. “Is Dimitri still in there?” Can he hear them talking? There;s so much he’ll have to tell him now.

“I’m not sure. He could be, but I feel like he’s asleep.” Dimitri laughs. “I’m not entirely sure how this is working myself.”

He leans in then, touching their foreheads together. Claude finds himself relaxing slightly, letting his shoulders sag a little. “I’m just as clueless here.” He smiles to himself, thinking of something. “He’s happy, you know? Your reincarnation.”

“That’s good news. And the others?” Dimitri asks sheepishly.

“They’re doing well too. The world still has problems, but everyone that we cared about back at the academy is happy.”

Dimitri nods, leaning on Claude’s shoulder. “That’s good, it makes being dead a little easier to handle.” Claude hums in agreement. “And to see you, happy as well, helps too.”

They sit there in silence, holding each other close.

“Claude.”

“Yes?”

“Can you make another promise for me?”

“Another one?” They’re both smiling now as Claude lets out a light laugh.

“Let yourself be happy, don’t hide behind your false smile when you’re with your friends. Even if they’re reincarnations of their past selves, I know they’ll accept you for who you are. I can feel it. I know that my reincarnation would agree with me.” Dimitri whispers, his breath warm on Claude’s neck.

“I will… Try. You know being honest was always my big weakness.” Claude sighs, rubbing Dimitri’s back as he gets comfortable.

“As long as you try, you’ll figure it out as you go. You were always good at that.” Dimitri pauses and turns his head, as if he can hear something Claude can’t. “I think it’s time for me to leave.”

Claude stiffens for a moment, holding Dimitri closer before he collects himself. Finally, he pulls away to look Dimitri in his good eye. “I understand. I’ll try my best. Goodbye, Dima.” He says, willing himself to give him a natural smile as a send off. And he knows that the other Dimitri will still be here, so it’s not completely goodbye.

“Goodbye Claude.” Dimitri tells him with a small smile in return his body go limp again in Claude’s arms. Claude finds his shoulders feeling a little lighter, being able to talk to Dimitri one last time and apologize, but now he must face telling Dimitri the truth when he wakes up.

Instead of dwelling on it, Claude decides instead of thinking about what’s to come, he should focus on the now. Moving away from the bed, he tucks Dimitri in so he can get a proper sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hand-wavy supernatural phenomenon things happen)  
> Yes, I do not know what I'm doing here.


	7. Past & Future

It’s been two days since the incident with his copy of _The Wyvern Prince_. Dimitri’s memories about what happened are a bit scrambled. He remembers passing out after he said something that didn’t make much sense, waking up a few hours later in Claude’s bed with Claude asleep beside him. When he woke up, Claude said he should rest more and that they’ll talk about it later, he promised.

If he thinks hard enough, digs deep enough into his mind, Dimitri has some vague memories of talking to Claude but also, not talking to him when he was out, like an out of body experience. There are also flashes of memories that aren’t his when he tries to remember. He got a message from Claude yesterday, asking to meet up today at their usual spot by the pond.

Nervously he shifts around on his feet as he waits for Claude to arrive, wringing his hands in front of him. Last night he stayed up late, reading a bit from his history texts to try and piece together the vague memories. Claude’s been cryptic with his messages the past few days as well to add to his frustration, only saying he needs to work things out properly before he can explain things.

He’s been waiting for ten minutes already, accidentally arriving early due to his nerves, which are slowly getting worse. Five minutes left until the time they promised to meet and still no sign of Claude.

What if their friendship can never be salvaged from this? Dimitri’s not a hundred percent sure of what’s going on but he knows it’s something important and that if Claude decides to part ways over it, he has every right to come to that choice. Dimitri hopes it doesn’t come to that.

Dimitri’s so nervous that he actually screams when a hand pats his shoulder, causing Claude to quickly pull away, surprised by his reaction.

“Sorry for scaring you.” Claude says, smile rigid and stiff as he tries to smooth out the air between them.

“It’s okay Claude.” Dimitri nods, wringing his hands harder than before, taking a few deep breaths and letting out a long sigh. “Wouldn’t it be better if we move to a more private place to talk?” The pond isn’t the most popular location on campus but he’s noticed people pass by here regularly while he waited. What if someone overhears them?

“Right, that’d be preferable.” Claude agrees easily. “How about we go to your dorm room then? It’s nearby right?”

“Yeah, that works.”

They walk there in awkward silence. Dimitri isn’t sure of what to talk about on the way, so he keeps his eyes looking ahead, leading them there on autopilot.

Once they’re inside Dimitri’s room, Claude makes himself comfortable on his bed as he sits down in his desk chair. He lets out an internal sign of relief that he tidied his room yesterday as a distraction.

“So, where do you want to start?” Claude asks, fiddling with his braid as he stares at Dimitri who’s started arranging things on his desk in rows as a way to avoid making eye contact. 

Dimitri pauses, taking a long moment to work up the nerve to abandon his distraction and give Claude his proper attention. “I guess… At the beginning? I know that there are vague memories that aren’t mine deep in my head. They’re like, watching a movie and while I have theories I’d rather hear the truth from you.”

There’s a shuffle of sheets as Claude adjusts his position on the bed, mumbling to himself. “Of course, yeah, just… where to start.” He continues to fiddle with his braid to the point Dimitri’s sure this is his nervous habit, making a note of how adorable he looks.

There’s an awkward silence again between them before Claude moves his hand from his braid to his headscarf. Dimitri tilts his head as he pulls it off, realizing this is the first time he’s seen him without it. Something at the back of his mind says it isn’t the first time though.

“Claude?” Dimitri asks, leaning closer when he notices Claude motioning to his ears, ears that have a very noticeable point to them now that he takes a closer look. His mouth hangs open, all thought leaving him as he tries to think up a response.

The smile Claude gives him is even stiffer than before, and a part of him wishes he could wipe that fake smile of his face and make him feel safer. “Dimitri, have you ever heard of the manakete?”

Manakete, they’re a race of dragons he’s read about in one of his history textbooks. They’re believed to have gone extinct a few hundreds of years ago. “Yes, I have.”

“Well,” Claude starts explaining his past to Dimitri. He focuses on listening to his story, ever so often asking questions to which Claude answers with a calm air around him. Everything’s so different from what he’s expecting, but there’s hint of nostalgia bubbling in his chest as he listens to Claude talk about his days at the academy with a warm smile.

There’s a curiosity there about his past life, about his life as a prince, but Dimitri finds himself preferring the life he has now over the mystery of back then.

Claude’s story does make him anxious, fear bubbling in the back of his mind. Is Claude his friend only because he’s Dimitri’s reincarnation?

“Dimitri, what gears are spinning too hard in your head right now? Tell me so we can stop your over thinking.” Claude stares at him with a knowing look.

“It’s nothing.”

Claude laughs, leaning over to pinch his cheeks. “I’ve been alive for almost 900 years, do you honestly think I’d buy that?”

Dejectedly, Dimitri groans. “No.”

“That’s right. Now spill it.”

Dimitri pouts childishly before giving in. “It’s just, you’re my friend because I was someone you knew in the past, right?”

Claude’s mouth shifts into a thin line before he lets out an exasperated sigh. “I was right, of course you’d come to that conclusion. I’ll have you know I’ve learned to not let myself get lost in nostalgia when it comes to being around everyone’s reincarnations.”

“Can you honestly say it’s not a factor?”

“Oh it does play the smallest of factors in me approaching people, but I also know after living so long that getting too attached to nostalgia and the past ruins a person. It holds them back from truly living their life.”

“But-“

“No buts. I’m friends with you because of _you_. Not because I knew you in a past life. If your personality didn’t appeal to me I would have simply parted ways after our first meeting, but I enjoy your company so much Dimitri.”

“But don’t you miss him and the others?”

Claude laughs a soft and tired sound. “Of course I do. That’s where the premise for _The Wyvern Prince_ came from. But I know better than to be stuck in the past now. I wasted a hundred years of my life coming to terms with this. The future is what I worked so hard for, and even if I’m lonely because of my own nature, I’ll keep moving into the future we all worked so hard for. It’s how I can honor their memory and faith in me.” Claude pats the spot beside him, encouraging Dimitri to join him.

Cautiously he joins him, squeaking when Claude pulls him into a hug.

“The other Dimitri, he possessed you last time just to say goodbye. That’s all. So don’t think you’re a replacement for him. You’re not. You’re your own person Dimitri.”

Enjoying the warmth of his touch, Dimitri leans into the hug. “So it’s okay if we stay friends?”

Claude gives off a beautifully joyous giggle before leaning closer, whispering something in Dimitri’s ear as he pulls up his sleeve. Dimitri gives him an asking look before he runs his fingers over the scaled skin on his arm. “I’ve trusted you with my most important secrets, Dimitri. Of course we’re friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, friendship hug. <3


	8. A Bright Day

It’s a bright, sunny day while Dimitri waits for Claude at one of the benches near the campus pond, watching a mother duck and her ducklings swim around. Now that they’re on their fourth year of working to their degrees, it’s rare they can take a moment to spend together. And now the hot season starts in a week and soon it’ll be the anniversary of when they first met.

And to top it off, in three days it’ll be two months since they started dating. It took a lot of prodding from Sylvain and Annette before Dimitri asked Claude out, worried about moving too fast and pushing him into a relationship. Instead Claude smiled at him and agreed before giving him a kiss. Dimitri will never forget that moment, he’s sure of that.

“Dimitri, are you waiting for Claude?” He turns to a familiar monotone voice as someone sits beside him.

“Hello Professor.” He greets Byleth as they set their coffee down on the space between them to as they put their briefcase down between their feet. They pick up their coffee and continue drinking it, sighing as they relax into the bench.

Two weeks after Dimitri learned the truth, Claude introduced him to Byleth, Flayn and Seteth. Dimitri had vague memories of them from his past life but it didn’t ease his nerves but it was important that they become aware that he knows the truth about them. In the end, it resulted in him being absorbed into their little circle as a result.

Flayn was the first to insist he be included in their ‘family’ outings, much to the detriment of Dimitri’s own anxiety. Ever outing they did was always some new experience for Dimitri and a new way for his anxiety to spike. He’s yet to feel ready for their adventures.

The worst aspect of dealing with his worries and anxieties is that Dimitri can only confided in Claude about them. He doesn’t want to be a liability to their safety and he can’t go to the people he’d normally do over his insecurities, Dedue and Edelgard.

Claude told him he didn’t mind though, confiding in Dimitri as well about his own worries in turn. Dimitir cherishes the fact that he’s become a safe place for Claude to talk about his true feelings.

At least now he’s finally starting to get used to it all. He enjoyed the time he listened to Flayn tell him how long it took for her father to learn how to properly use a cell phone. All their old tales and stories are so calming to listen to.

“You know, Claude was scared over you learning the truth for a while there.” Byleth comments before taking another sip of their coffee.

“Is he still worried about it?”

“No.” They grin down at their mug. “I think he enjoys being able to talk about things more openly with you.”

“I hope so.” Dimitri values Claude’s happiness above everything else, the way he tilts his head when he’s reading a textbook that contains something he’s never heard of before, his unending curiosity, his relaxed smile.

Byleth continues drinking their coffee in calm silence, looking at their phone to make sure they have time before their next lecture. Claude said that long ago they looked younger than they do now. Dimitri finds that hard to believe. “He’s always liked to hide how lonely he got. That’s why it’s nice he doesn’t have to worry about watching himself around you.”

Dimitri finds himself grinning when he glances away, spotting Claude in the distance. He looks to be talking to Hilda before they part ways. “I feel it’s not just me making him that happy.”

Byleth stands up, gathering their things to leave for their lecture. “Possibly. But know that out of all the things that make him smile now, you always draw out the biggest one.”

Dimitri should say something back to Byleth but he can’t, the smile plastered on his face makes it hard to say anything back to counter their statement. So instead he looks away bashfully, nodding to show he can see their point.

“Well, I should be off. Take care of Claude, Dimitri.” Byleth starts walking away, waving a farewell to Dimitri before they pass by Claude, giving him a quick greeting before dashing off.

Dimitri watches Claude as he approaches, going over what Byleth said moments ago about how he makes him smile. He will admit that Claude does seem to radiate a little bit when he’s around. Would it be too egotistically to think that’s because of him?

Maybe, just maybe, he can be a little confident in how much Claude values his company. Feeling a little happy, he stands and makes his way to Claude to greet him.

“Mitya? What’s that sneaky smile for?” Claude asks with a laugh, linking their arms.

He doesn’t answer him immediately, instead leaning in close to Claude as he whispers in his ear. “I love you.”

Pulling back, he watches as Claude stammers over his words, flustered and growing redder by the second, covering his cheek and trying to respond to Dimitri’s declaration.

Claude’s embarrassment quickly shifts into a pout as he grabs Dimitri’s shirt and pulls him back in. “I love you too.” He counters before stealing a kiss.

When they part, they quickly succumb to laughter, whispering words of love to each other as they start walking back to the bench. Dimitri can’t help but gently kiss over Claude’s hidden ears and the scales hidden under the collar of his shirt as Claude’s laughter continues to grow.

It’s moments like these that they will cherish forever, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoying my corny Dimiclaude BDay week story, it's been a blast!

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to #DimiclaudeBdayWeek2020. Immortal manakete Claude and his adventures with returning to university and running into Dimitri's reincarnation. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :D


End file.
